History's Helper
by Katfosel
Summary: He was always there, in the shadows. Going where a child should never be. Watching, waiting for humanity to fall, to falter. Joining in the effort to save lives, or stepping in to be the last comfort for someone who had nobody in their last moments. Sometimes they saw him, sometimes he is recognized, but nobody knows him. He is simply History's Helper. inspired by 9/11


_I was watching little documentaries on TV about 9/11 today, and an idea struck me. Must. Write. So here you are ;)_

_This could take place anytime after the anime/after Kid is rescued from Noah in the manga. Just a random school day with the characters._

_DISCLAIMER: The quote below is one I saw on one of the documentaries they were actually showing this morning on TV. I do not own Mel Hazel, who is a real person that responded to the attacks. So is the photographer with glasses, whose name I didn't catch, as well as the old man talking to his friend whose husband died in the collapse. Oh, and there was a man above where the plane struck that talked to some officials over a radio then died. I do, however, own Jessica and Mrs. Yorgitz. They are my own characters that I created for the sake of the story. (I also don't own Soul Eater, or any of its characters. Those belong to Atsushi Ohkubo, who REALLY NEEDS TO UPDATE THE MANGA.)  
_

* * *

**"I have never seen war, but I imagine this is what it looks like."**  
- A photographer on the scene of the 9/11 attacks

* * *

"Alright class, quiet down," Stein ordered, spinning his chair around to face them. The students quieted, fearing his endless and ever-present supply of scalpels. "I hope you remember today's date, and for the idiots who don't, it's September eleventh. I also presume you know what this is an anniversary of." No objections were voiced. "Good. We're going to watch a documentary, and it'll probably last all of the hour we have." His glasses flashed. "I can see well in the dark, so don't try anything funny."

Two people, a man and a woman dressed in official-looking uniforms, stood up from their chairs at the side. "This is Officer Mel Hazel and Penelope Yorgitz. Officer Hazel was one of the New York firefighters that went into the tower," Stein introduced. "Mrs. Yorgitz was on the seventeenth floor of the North Tower. She barely made it out before it collapsed, having helped others down the stairwell."

They bowed their heads. "It's a pleasure to be here," Officer Hazel greeted. Mrs. Yorgitz smiled.

"And I'll be observing too!" announced Spirit from the sidelines, winking. "Observing carefully, especially the ladies-" A book came whistling through the air and slammed into his face. No-one had to look around to know its source - Maka.

Ignoring his partner, Stein pulled on a cord dangling from the ceiling, releasing a white projector screen. "I haven't seen this either, so just watch." Then he aimed a remote at the back of the class where the projector was and pressed a few buttons. The image was black for a second, then showed a few quotes in white about the horror of that day, with sad music playing and dramatic debris pictures thrown in.

_"It was horrible." A woman was being interviewed. "The people there, the things that we saw, it left scars on the people that we'll carry for the rest of our lives. But it was also inspiring, seeing the rescue teams, the firefighters that rushed to the help of others without worries for themselves."_

_Next a man with glasses, a photographer, talking about him and his friends that he was covering. Then an old man talking with his friend whose husband was trapped in the stairwell, when the tower collapsed.  
_

_Cut to more pictures, interviews with photographers, bloody pictures of burned people. the flaming holes in the towers, crying people, and more narration. There were a few pictures taken from the stairwells and radio coverage of people in the floors above where the plane hit.  
_

_"I've got a family, you've gotta hurry, get us-" The tower fell and the radio fell silent.  
_

This continued for a good half-hour, covering that morning, both hits, and the falls of the two towers. There were only a few minutes left when there was a final interview with another photographer, a woman talking about digging people out of the rubble.

_"This will stick with me forever," she was saying. "I was walking around the edge of the pile, what they had dubbed the debris field, and I met a little boy wearing a baseball cap, hiding most of his face. My camera was hanging around my neck so I snapped a picture, then got back to digging. The firefighters and rescue staff didn't let us very far, but we were allowed to mess around with the small pieces near the edge. I asked this boy where his parents were, and he simply replied, 'I don't know.' It touched me - it was so sad, his parents were probably buried. He looked no older than twelve. When we were forced to evacuate the site due to a possible collapse of debris, I asked if I could get a picture, without the baseball cap." The woman sniffled and wiped her eyes. "His face was so hard, like he'd seen more years than I had in his life. So I snapped a picture and hugged him, and was on my way."  
_

_A last montage of pictures and sad music, then the narrator wrapped up. "9/11 has left scars, both emotional and physical. Families will never forget the sacrifice of their loved ones." Then a transparent faint image of a waving US flag. "This is the picture Jessica, the photographer, took of the boy who helped dig out the rubble." Layered over the flag was the image.  
_

Half the jaws of the students dropped.

_"America is strong, we pulled through. We will never forget this day." It faded to black._

In unison, every student turned to one boy, sitting nonchalantly with his hands folded in his lap and ignoring their stares purposefully.

"What the **hell** were you doing in 9/11?" BlackStar spluttered.

Kid shrugged. "Digging out survivors."

"But- but- you look twelve! And this was eleven years ago!" Maka protested.

"I age slow."

"This is certainly interesting," Stein mused slowly, and his eyes were drifting into scary daydreams when Mrs. Yorgitz stood up suddenly, mouth hanging open a little.

She addressed Kid, "I do know you! You weren't just digging out rubble, you were in the North Tower. I remember seeing you and wondering what a child was doing here, but even when the firefighters showed up and told you to get out, you refused and continued guiding people through the smoke. I was so amazed that someone so young was in a warzone like that." She shook her head, smiling. "You are a true hero. I never saw you afterward, I assumed you had died when the Tower collapsed."

Kid dipped his head, looking a little uncomfortable, but gracious all the same.

"You did more than that," Officer Hazel announced, standing up as well. "I saw you right after the second plane hit, rushing into the North Tower. Along the way there was a man trapped under a burning police car, but I was helping several others and couldn't get to him. You lifted the car right off - I thought I was seeing things - and carried the man to an ambulance before running into the tower and jumping up the stairs past people who were streaming out!"

"I suppose I did," he mumbled in response, lowering his head.

Saluting crisply, Officer Hazel bowed stiffly then lowered his hat to his heart. "I agree with Mrs. Yorgitz, you are a true hero of 9/11. Thank you." Mrs. Yorgitz copied him, placing her hand over her heart since she had no hat.

Kid stood up slowly and walked down the rows of desks, stopping before them and bowing his head. "I was simply doing my duty. Thank you for your own sacrifice." Then he started to walk out.

"Wait!" Mrs. Yorgitz called after him. "I never got your name."

None of the students in class volunteered it, just watched in shock.

Turning his head back towards her slightly, Kid smiled and tossed over his shoulder as he walked out, "I'm nobody, just history's helper."

* * *

_Like? Hate? Drop me a review! I'll write more chapters later if you want, the next one will be the Berlin Mauer (Berlin Wall). If you have any points in history with lots of suffering and sacrifice past about 1850 that you want to see featured as a chapter, then PM or review it to me. ^^ (I'm stretching this a little, and deciding to go with the theory that Kid was around before Asura was sealed away, maybe just as a little kid or something. It's fanfiction, deal with it.)  
_

_**Kat**  
_


End file.
